


I'm Sorry I Took So Long

by uneventful02



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uneventful02/pseuds/uneventful02
Summary: Lauren has memories of a past life she lived. One day, unexpectedly, she finally finds her long lost lover.- Horrible summary, I know.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. So, I am very bored and very sad these days, so I keep on writing random things.
> 
> All mistakes are mine, as usual.

It all started when I was six, or seven years old. I remember having had thoughts about this before, but I never talked about it. Then, things changed.

I was in my room, playing, and suddenly something came to me. A  _ memory _ .

I remembered her name.

_ Karla _ .

I went to my mother and told her “Where’s Karla?”

I remember her confused face when she asked me “Who is Karla, Lauren?”

I think she thought Karla was my imaginary friend, or something.

“My girlfriend.”

* * *

I was nine years old when innocent, sweet details about Karla changed into something more. That’s when I realized that I probably liked girls, like, really liked them.

I was with Karla in a room I never saw before. I was older, I could feel long black hair falling on my shoulders and she was holding me, kissing my neck slowly as my hands traced her smooth skin, softly. I remember this fuzzy feeling in my tummy and not being able to identify it.

“Mom.” I had a feeling I wasn’t supposed to tell her this things I saw, so I didn’t.

But I told her that I kissed Karla. That I kissed her many times.

She was speechless, as she stared at my face trying to understand what I was saying.

I listened to my parents fighting that night.

I cried, and I was afraid, because I remembered my parents fighting when they found out about me and Karla. They were didn’t want us to be together.

It was confusing, living two lives at the same time.

I decided I would have never spoken about Karla anymore.

* * *

When I turned sixteen, I told my friends about Karla.

At that point, I remembered everything about my old life - as I called it.

I remembered Karla’s face, the dark brown of her eyes, the softness of her lips, the sounds she made as we made love, at night, hidden in the shadows of a empty house. I could see her laying on the mattress, naked, her skin glowing under the first rays of the sun in the morning, right before we got up and ran back to our lives.

I was pretty sure we didn’t live on Earth. Not on this Earth, anyway.

It was a magical world, a special one. It was wonderful.

But two girls couldn’t be together, not even there.

Normani and Ally, my best friends, listened to me talking without saying anything.

Then, the only thing Normani said was: “Well, I hope you and Karla get to meet each other again, in this life.”

And Ally added: “You deserve a second chance.”

This is what gave me hope for the future.

* * *

I wasn’t sure how I could find Karla.

I knew I was supposed to find her, but I didn’t know how. I searched for her on Facebook, and Google, everywhere I could.

But I couldn’t remember her surname, it didn’t matter how hard I tried.

Then, one day, I was in my senior year, Normani stormed in my room. “Lauren! Lauren!”

“What?” I stared at her, a perplexed look on my face.

“I think we found her.”

“Huh?”

“Karla! Or, well, Camila!”

  
“Who's Camila?”

She threw me her phone.

“Read this!”

It was fanfiction. A stupid fanfiction on Wattpad. I had never, ever thought about it.

“Wait. Why do you-?”

“Shut up, just read that goddamn story.”

And so I did. I read forty-three chapters, a flood of well written, meaningful memories. I could see her face smiling at me, getting closer with every word I read. I could almost feel her scent, the softness of her tanned skin under my fingertips. I blushed when I read about our first time, because I could see it clearly, our young, clumsy selves exploring each other’s bodies, scared and curious, awkward and full of desire. I cried when I read her thoughts and doubts, because I knew they mirrored mine. I fell to pieces when I read the last few chapter, those that rushed us to a very sad ending.

I was so in love with her.

I didn’t hesitate, I wrote a message to that girl.

“ _ Hey. It’s me, Lauren. I finally found you. I’m sorry I took so long. _ ”

The answer arrived in a few minutes.

“ _I knew you would’ve found me sooner or later. I love you_.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Camila and Lauren meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I added another chapter.
> 
> I'm loving writing this story, so I'd like to write the story of their former lives, but I'm not sure.

Camila and I met just two days later.

She lived in Miami too, so we didn’t lose time - I guess we had already lost too much.

She told me I used to call her Camz in our former lives, but I couldn’t remember it. I only remembered her first name - Karla - but it was enough already. Camila’s memories were clearer, way more defined than mine, that is why she was able to write that story.

It was her mother who came up with that idea, actually. She told her something like: “If you’re so sure that this Lauren really exists, then you should try and post your story online, maybe you’ll find her.”

Thank god Normani found it.

My mother wanted to see Camila too. She was so curious to meet the girl I had been obsessing with for my entire lifetime, and she couldn’t believe that she was real.

This is why we decided to meet at Camila’s.

So our parents could see us too, and we could finally prove that we weren’t crazy, just… well, we had a very good memory.

That day I was so nervous I almost tried to cancel our meeting. It took me forty-five minutes and a phone call with Dinah to find my courage once again.

Camila was just one step away from me. I was going to see her again, and hug her, and love her and… my god, I couldn’t believe everything was real. I had all these beautiful memories and they were real, they were not the sterile fruit of my delusional mind, they were actual memories, of an actual life I had, and Camila remembered the same things.

We were going to have a second chance.

I couldn’t stop smiling.

The car ride with my parents was silent. They were as nervous as I was.

I could almost hear to my mother thoughts. She stared at the road with wide eyes and she was so pale she looked like she was going to throw up. What was she going to do? What was going to happen? This Camila was a real person, a human being, and she was my... my girlfriend. She was going to be mine forever. My mother knew that I would've never left Camila again.

“We’re here!” suddenly my dad’s voice broke the silence, and both my mother and I sighed, as we got out of the car.

I could feel my heart hammering in my chest. “Oh my god.” I muttered. Just one step away from seeing her.

Then my father rang the bell and it was too late to do anything.

A smiling woman - Sinu, I guessed - opened the door and watched us curiously as we were standing there, on the porch, with slightly panicked expressions, without saying anything.

“Camila!” she said “They’re here.”

* * *

I don’t really like cliches, but I can’t deny that the first moment I saw Camila, the entire world stopped turning and everybody else disappeared. There was just her, standing there, in front of me, with the same shocked look on her face and her brown locks falling on her shoulders, so wild and free and beautiful.

She was there.

Slowly, I felt myself vanishing. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them, I was in one of my dreams, one of my _ memories _ .

Camila and I, two children, on the dusty floor of a dirty cabin hidden in the woods, talking about whatever came to our minds.

Camila and I at fourteen years old, chasing each other in the snow. I remember wondering what was that feeling burning in my chest, that ignited every time I saw Camila smiling at me.

  
Camila and I at sixteen years old, inside my room, reverently caressing each other. I remember how I was hypnotized by her skin, so hot under my fingertips as I kissed her lips for the first time, quivering only just slightly at the idea of being caught doing this.

Camila and I pretending we could keep being us forever, just us, in love, free from the strings of our families, safe from the cruelty of the world. Telling ourselves that we could do it, fighting a losing battle.

Camila and I going too far, unable to disentangle from each other, destined to be broken.

Camila and I promising each other an eternity we weren't even sure existed.

Camila and I being broken.

“Lauren?”

Camila’s voice came to me and woke me up. She took me away from my memories and brought me back to the real world. Because she was real.

In just one swift move, she ran to me, snaked her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. She brushed her lips against mine and I put my hands on her hips, feeling that very same flame I felt when I was fourteen lighting up in my chest once again.

“Camz” I said, smiling.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you so much.”

Then we turned to the four pair of eyes staring at us. My mother and Camila’s were crying tears of relief.

  
I’m pretty sure my mom was just happy to find out I wasn’t crazy.

My dad and Alejandro, Camila’s dad, didn’t say anything for a while. They just stared at us.

Then, my father spoke. “Well, I guess she was real, after all.”

“She was.”

Now that I had found her, I was never going to let her go.

Camila’s hold on my hands tightened, and I know that was a promise.

_ I’m never going to let you go. _


End file.
